


Love by Any Language

by Artemis85



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Communication Failure, Declarations Of Love, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreign Language Confessions, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kinda, Language Kink, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other language stuff is marked by italics, Pining, Pre-Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis85/pseuds/Artemis85
Summary: Harvey has some decisions to make regarding Mike, specifically his unwaning need to confess to him in another language. Translations at the end.





	Love by Any Language

_"You're amazing."_

Mike says, with all the childlike awe in the world.

His eyes are blown wide though, lips parted like the red sea, only twice as sinful, like seeing Harvey win a case is doing something for him, like he's ten minutes from begging Harvey to take him over the nearest flat surface.

If he keeps looking like that, (cradle robbing be damned), Harvey might. But he has a reputation and it is neither the time nor place so he settles for a crinkled eyebrow.

"Didn't know you could speak Japanese."

Mike looks too pleased at himself so Harvey has to say something slightly cutting. It can't be helped.  
____________________________________________

_"Why did you hire me?"_

Again with the Japanese.

Mike standing in Harvey's office like he was invited, like he didn't just lose Harvey a bet. Who reneges on a mock trial? Whose stomach is that _weak_?

The boy looks like a kicked puppy, so earnest and hurt. And prepared. And he should be. Harvey's out for blood and with Mike looking at him like  Harvey's one jackhammer breath away from breaking the glass castle of his ego....

....Well, he's never been one to ignore such a blatant invitation.

He is smart enough to admit to himself what this is about. This isn't about the fact that Mike gave up. It's the fact that he gave up for Rachel.

He told Mike how much was riding on this, how this was the firm's way of picking the survivors from the rubble (along with telling him that fraternization, within said firm, was frowned upon. Deeply. And for the first time by him, extremely.)

(A little voice in the back of his head says the parallels are unreal. Mike and Rachel. Harvey and Scotty. He thinks maybe that's what they should have been, unwilling to compromise their relationship for the job. He mocks that voice, calling it foolish, asinine. He tunes it out, stomach swimming, as it pointedly asks why it really couldn't have worked out with Scotty. The reason is dressed  in a cheap suit, complete with closeted skeletons, and eyes the color of old dollar bills.)

He stares blankly.

"I'm not having a heart to heart with you in any language, least of all that one."

"You can't speak it?"

"You're evading the point. The point being that you have just shown everyone here, including me, that you don't have what it takes to make it here." Deflect and reflect. That's the name of the game. (He knows. He patented it.)

It goes on for a little while longer, a game of tit for tat between two egos, two dogs but one`s a pup and the other's an old dog with more tricks than the former has years-and regrets-under his belt.

Mike attacks his character, Harvey questions his dedication, taking special care to get the last word.

Mike's words bang around in his head for longer than he cares to admit, and he's not enough of a jerk to call this a victory.  
____________________________________________

_"You are beautiful."_

Mike says as Harvey snatches the paper from his hands, though Harvey doesn't hear. Mike's come over in the middle of the night again, after procuring the information pertinent to their current case by...

Actually, Harvey doesn't want to know why. Doesn't care, as long as it does not spell out trouble for the firm.

The boy's gawking at him now and Harvey feels self conscious. He shouldn't. It's ass-o-clock at night, and he should be pardoned for not looking like a rockstar.

_"You're beautiful."_

Mike says again, still in his stupor and this time Harvey hears. Mike licks his lips, all red, all telling and Harvey can't help but wonder what they _taste_ like.

"Thanks," he said shortly. "Now, go sleep it off." He slams the door.

(And if he calls Ray to make sure the pup gets home safe, well...He dares anyone to prove it in a court of law.)  
____________________________________________

_"You two act like a couple. It's annoying."_

Jessica pauses and Harvey glances in Mike's direction, who seems to understand that he's signed his own death sentence. He only needed five minutes, five minutes to convince Jessica that his plan was the best plan. Or at least, convince her not to undermine it.

Perhaps it was his fault. He should have made Mike wait outside. If you bring a puppy to the Big Dog Pub, you can't be mad when it yips at the most inopportune time.

But then, are you really responsible for when it gets mauled? It has to learn its place sooner or later. Even if its 'place' involved a tombstone.

Nevertheless, Jessica settles for an appraising look.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

Mike turns pink, like ripe fruit. Ironic, since he's anything but, and shrugs.

"I like anime." He says

Jessica makes a low noise of amusement in the back of her throat. Harvey swears it's a growl. Judging by the kid's face, he hears it too.

"Well, I'll be sure to have you front and center with our Japanese clients."

Mike nods and, apparently knowing a subtle dismissal when he hears one, leaves.

The man-child's more perceptive than Harvey gives him credit for but, given how lacking he is in other areas, Harvey can forgive the slight miscalculation.

"So, he's fluent in Japanese." She says as soon as Mike's gone, all shrewd logic and cutthroat thoughts.

And what can Harvey do but nod?

"Hmm. And when are are you going to tell him that you're fluent in five languages, Japanese being your best and ironically least favorite?"

Her amusement exponentiated with every syllable, dancing in her eyes.

"I'll send him a card."

He takes a sip of his scotch without breaking eye contact, warning her to drop it.

"Is it just me or did he sound a bit jealous?" She spits with a maniacal glee.

Who was he kidding? She'll never let this go.  
____________________________________________

I would like to thank Google Translate for making this possible. I apologize for any mistakes. 


End file.
